iSpeak Again
by thewritershand
Summary: "His breathing grew a little shallower; he began to shed his tough exterior. Then, I sensed his guard drop, and from there, I went in for the kill."  Yes, it's Seddie!


**Author's Note**: Hey everybody, it's the writershand! This one-shot, told in Sam's perspective, captures a scene following the events of _iGot a Hot Room_. What begins as innocent banter between Sam and Freddie concludes by answering the fabled question shared by Carly and fans alike: what _did_ those two think of their first kiss?

Enjoy this tale, and please review! I love to hear your opinions and comments; it drives me to explore the reaches of my imagination and write even more stories.

_Note: The following **is**__ not canon._

* * *

I'd say today's been a pretty good day.

Carly's relieved her room has been totally redone, and she's busy enjoying all the minute features we added to it. I'm really glad she likes it; the kid deserves it.

Spence and Gib are out buying some spaghetti and taco shells to celebrate her new room. We already went out to Petricinis last night, but the Shays always like having a reason to party, and so does Mama. I guess they'll be back in an hour so, but who knows? It doesn't matter much to me.

That leaves Freddork, who's sitting next me on Carly's couch. I stole a glance at him to discover he's deeply engaged in some app on his Pearphone. What a nub. My lips furled into a devious smile as I decided to toy with him a bit.

"Hey Freddie!"

No response; his eyes were glued to the screen.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I quietly slid to his side of the couch and snatched his phone right from his hands.

"Sam! Give it back." he warned.

I laughed with delight and stretched my clenched fist with his phone away from him, and kept him at bay with my other hand.

"I don't think so, Freddork."

"Seriously, Sam, this isn't funny!"

"You're right! Now it is."

I flung his phone into the kitchen, where it shattered near the Shays' kitchen table.

I took another look at Fredamame; his eyes were closed and he let out a deep breath. He clenched his fists and sat silently on the couch.

I despise silence though, so I decided to fan the flames a bit.

"Aww, your phone broke!" I cried. I gave him a small smirk, but he remained frighteningly still. Needless to say, I wanted and expected a little more from him than that.

I punched his right arm, but he only turned his head my way and glared. His eyes met mine and I made a small jump; I didn't expect that.

To counter, I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the shattered remains of his Pearphone. I kicked the remains towards him and tried again to stir up some conversation.

"Here 'ya go. I got your phone back, happy?"

Freddie just looked back in pure disgust.

"Well, can't you talk?" I teased. I pouted and kicked his left leg, which in response he elicited a small squeal. I smiled again.

"Why'd you have to do that, Sam!" he cried.

"Do what? Kick your leg, punch your arm, or toss your phone so that it turns into a glittery pile of garbage?"

"All of that!" he stated. He stood up now and then got a little too close for comfort.

"Hey!" I whined. "Don't get all in my face, Dishrag!"

"I don't care if you're comfortable!" he cried. "You treat me like garbage and quite frankly, I'm sick of it!"

I giggled a bit.

"Nothing's funny!" he cried. He made a funny expression and stared incredulously at me.

I raised my eyebrows and replied: "You seriously expect me to take you seriously when you say 'quite frankly'?"

"Uh, I happen to have an expanded vocabulary, unlike you, you classless beast." he screamed.

"You're wearing a stupid polo shirt!" I shot back.

"What does that have to do with anything!" he cried.

"Oh..." I muttered. "I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter!"

I grinned as I knew I won yet another fight with Freddie. I took my seat back onto the couch and watched him stand idly.

After a few moments, he quietly took his seat again, though I found him a little too close for comfort.

"Hey Fredlumps, a little too close?" I whined. "Back off."

"This is why you're never going to get any guys…" he taunted.

Oh. He just _crossed_ the line.

"Excuse me? I've had Pete, Jonah, and even your smoking hot tech friend Shane!"

"Yeah? Pete was an episode, Jonah was a cheater, and Shane fell down an elevator shaft because you shared him with Carly. Anybody else?"

I huffed as I realized he had a point. I had to spit something out, though.

"Well, it's not like you're doin' much better with the ladies, Fredichini!"

"Sam. I've had your best friend _and_ your sister."

I was aghast as I instantly came to the realization that he was right; Carly finally loved him back. Melanie was enamored at first sight. I sat in pure shock as I struggled to make a competent reply.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie grin. He stuck his face near mine, cocked his eyebrows, and whispered in his suave tone:

"Looks like it's tied up."

I managed to control my breathing and uttered the only thing that ran through my mind.

"Mama plays to win..." I muttered. "I'm gonna do terrible things to you..." I seethed.

"Prove it." he whispered.

With that reply, I swung my left arm around his neck and slammed his body firmly into the couch. With a firm chokehold established, I punched away with abandon at his innards.

"Not...bad..." he choked.

I smiled, but the feeling fled as he thrust his arm in front of my abdomen. Without warning, he proceeded to place his legs between mine and pulled a complete reversal!

As a result, we fell off the couch, now both lying and panting on the floor. Our hands met half way as we tried to retaliate. Fingers intertwined, we stood up and tried pushing each other down, to no avail. At times he had the upper hand, while I gained it back.

In a move of desperation, I tripped him, but he managed to fall on right on top of me. Within moments, he had me pinned to the floor.

"Looks like Mama just got owned." he zinged. He dawned an evil cocky smile and stared at me.

"You're good..." I conceded.

"I learned from the best." he smirked. He got off me and helped me back onto the couch.

"Thanks Fredweird. I was getting a little scared being crushed under your body."

"Ah. It couldn't have been that bad!" he pleaded.

"Uh, yeah, it actually was..." I joked.

"Oh. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, since I'm sure that's all you're getting for awhile." he replied.

"Yeah...I guess..." I muttered.

I grew silent for perhaps the first time in my life, and thought about life itself. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Freddie was right twice in a row. When would I be with another guy again? Heck! Even my first kiss…

With that thought, I turned the tables.

"I have a question." I stated. I looked into his eyes and nudged a little closer to him.

"Shoot, Princess Puckett!" he beamed.

"What'd you think of our kiss? That steamy one on that quiet fire escape."

"It was good." he answered. At first I was fooled by his tone, but I felt him stiffen up a bit. _Perfect_.

"Just good?" I teased. I ran my fingers through his hair; this was my favorite type of warfare. Saved only for my nub.

"Uh..." I heard. His breathing grew a little shallower as he began to shed his tough exterior. I sensed his guard drop, and from there, I went in for the kill.

"So. Uh. How'd you think it was?" he asked.

"It was good." I coldly stated.

"Oh..." he said. He nodded his head and looked elsewhere in the room.

"Yeah." I spat. "Oh." I imitated.

He sighed in defeat.

"…"

"I loved it."

I raised my eyebrows and retreated from him.

"I knew you did."

"Hah. I bet. I guess the question now, Sam, is did _you_ like it?"

Normally, this would be the perfect chance for him to even it out. Yet today, it wasn't the perfect question.

"I loved it more." I sighed. I let it out and looked at him.

"Well then..." he muttered.

"Good work?" I questioned. I nudged back towards him and sat with him in a forced yet lovely silence.

"You too..." he stated.

I rested my head on his shoulder and together we let silence reign again. I looked towards him, as he simultaneously looked down. As we swam through each other's eyes, I dreamed of what would come next. Then, in moments, a farfetched dream became reality.

I guess that today was a bit _more than_ a pretty _good _day.


End file.
